regentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey
'Aubrey Wallulatum '''is a fictional character in the Regents Walk comic series. He is of Native American, Wasco-Wishram descent. Like Ethan, he is quiet at first and keeps to himself. He is one of the twelve Mains. Biography A student at Widow's Perch Elementary, Aubrey lives outside of Widow's Perch and is a bit of an outcast at first with no friends. His father is overly proud and is known to have a temper. He often threatens to remove Aubrey from the public school system altogether. Aubrey has several food intolerances and allergies, and asthma. His dad is trying to get him into sports, thinking it will "strengthen his lungs." ''Big Blue (Chapter One) In first grade, he sits at Ethan's table, along with Prissy and Adrian, both of whom he doesn't like that much because they're loud and annoying to him. He also doesn't like being talked about, as he tries to hide when the teacher talks about him for a moment. During the introduction scene with Ms. Goodwin, he only talks about his asthma, saying nothing about himself. After school, he is the next-to-last student to be picked up, by his dad, following a moment where he and Ethan silently walk on leaves and acorns together. He is next seen in a math lesson, where he is the bored one of the group, but does seem to know the answers without having to use the counting bears. He clearly has disdain for Prissy, and doesn't know how to answer an awkward question given by Ethan. Later at lunch, he and Ethan do officially become friends, after he inquires about his strange from-home food and Aubrey reveals he has food allergies. During recess afterwards, while walking with Ethan, he watches as Margaret is teased by a group of kids for not being able to pronounce her own name very well. Cody soon chases them all off, including Ethan and Aubrey, who were only watching. During their first computer lesson in the media center, he sits next to Ethan, who learns how to operate the machine quickly and then begins to show others. Aubrey has a floppy disk of Oregon Trail nearby. Later on, he is embarrassingly dragged out of the play during rehearsal by his overreacting father, who sees him being used as a prop by Ms. Goodwin. At that moment, he and his new friend aren't even sure if they'll see each other again. Fortunately, they do the next day, although Ethan is worried at first that Aubrey is gone after he doesn't show up first thing in the morning. After he is escorted in by secretary Ms. Patterson, he tells his friend that he threw away his lunch (implying that he is currently feuding with his dad), and is offered some of Ethan's—as long as it doesn't have lactose, gluten, or strawberry in it. He later shares the glory of his talking Alf doll at show and tell, something that his dad gave him for unknown reasons. It isn't clear that he even watches the show, as he doesn't mention it. Jamal wants him to make it talk, but because it "doesn't stop" once it starts, Aubrey isn't feeling up to it. After school, he waits with his new pal Ethan for a while outside until he gets picked up by Karmen. Appearances In Stories He has a small appearance in School, with one line of dialogue where he finds some humor in Joshua raising his hand and then saying "I don't know" when Mrs. Hambridge asked the class a question. Channing later observes that he has "smelly" food from home for lunch, and that he and Ethan seem to be the only two kids in class with no friends at all—alluding to a future development. Relationships Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mains Category:Kids